


Eighth wonder of the world you'll never get to see

by Jura_lyn



Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 4+1, Asexual 5up, Asexual Character, Blood and Injury, Coming Out, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fluff, Hugs, Is this love?, M/M, Mentioned Dream, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Stargazing, Trans Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: 4 times 5up tries to come out as asexual to Fundy and 1 time he comes out without realizing it
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986931
Comments: 14
Kudos: 541





	Eighth wonder of the world you'll never get to see

**Author's Note:**

> 5up has made it public that he's asexual. So I hope by writing this, more person will write about this.
> 
> I love their relationship, just everything about it was amazing.
> 
> I'm not a simp, wdym
> 
> Titel from Eighth wonder - lemon demon

5up doesn’t say anything. He’s lying down next to Fundy on a blanket. The night has already fallen and the stars are shining brighter than normal. He can see a full moon shine brightly, not covered by clouds.

The sight of Fundy and 5up lying down next to each other is a more common sight than either of them would like to admit. More often than not, they would leave their friends behind to make some stuff their selves. They would come up with these crazy ideas and the others would just help them from time to time.

They didn’t meet that long ago, but their relationship has only grown in a way neither of them had ever experienced. Both of them have already been in a relationship, but for neither, it ended in a good way.

He’s infinitely grateful for Tubbo to introduce him to the man. 5up first was okay with it to be only him and Tubbo in this infinite world of technology, but now he wouldn’t want to change a single thing.

Still, 5up is a bit scared. He hasn’t told Fundy he’s asexual. Fundy hasn’t shown any signs that he wants to take their relationship to the next level. They didn’t even say that they’re boyfriends or not. Still, he’s scared. His last girlfriend didn’t want anything to do with him after he told her. She told him he didn’t want to be in a relationship with him without sex.

5up doesn’t understand how a whole relationship can depend on if and how another person fucks. It just doesn’t work inside his head.

He knows Fundy probably won’t mind a single bit, Fundy is different than that girl, but you never know. 

He’s planning on telling him tonight, under the stars. He just doesn’t know how to say something like this. Sure, he has already come out to some people, but he’s still nervous. Just because you’ve come out to someone, doesn’t make it any easier.

“Fundy?” He asks. Fundy doesn’t answer, the only thing 5up hears his soft snoring. He looks at his right, only to see Fundy already fast asleep. 5up sighs and picks up the fox hybrid. Fundy is more light than he would like to admit. He walks slowly to Fundy’s, trying to not let him fall out of his arms. 5up isn’t the strongest person ever.

Ranboo is already asleep in the other bed. He puts Fundy down on his bed and tucks him in with a smile. He stands back up and makes his way back to his own home. He knows Tubbo won’t be home, so he dreads to see the empty house if they could even call it a house.

He lies down in his bed and falls asleep.  
\-------------  
2  
“I think we’re done,” Fundy says, coming out from under the tractor. He stands up and claps in his hand, looking at five with a grin.

“You think so?” Five asks “You said that about the other 5 attempts,” Fundy looks like a dear caught in headlight.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” He says, crossing his arms and looking back at the cobblestone tractor. 

“I’m just saying when the tractor almost drove you o-” Fundy makes a few weird noises to try to silence Five before he climbs on the tractor.

“Oh, Five. Look the tractor’s already going,” The tractor makes a loud noise that would be really concerning for other people before it sputters awake and drives forward slowly. Five is ready for the whole thing to explode, it does sound like it will. 

Instead, the tractor gains speed. It drives over the fields quickly, farming the weed and placing new ones on the empty fields. He can hear Fundy cheer but his voice is drowned out by the loud tractor. The tractor comes to a stop on the other side of the field. Five can see Fundy jump off the tractor and punch his arms in the air.

Five can hear him shout ‘I did it’ before Fundy runs to Five. They meet in a hug, both really happy about the tractor finally working after trying again and again for ages. 

“That was amazing, Five. It went in top speed like zjoef and it just kept going,” Fundy rambled, breaking the hug. Five wishes they could’ve stayed in the hug. “I thought it would never work but it did and it was totally amazing and I couldn’t have done it without you. I love you so much, Five,”

Five couldn’t help but smile at the excited man in front of him. Five wants to say I love you back, but Fundy doesn’t seem like he realized what he said, and Five feels like he’d betray Fundy by saying it even if he hasn’t told him one of his biggest secrets.

“Fundy, can I tell you something?” Five asks hesitantly. Fundy looks at him, still with a smile.

“Yeah, what’s up,” Fundy looks so relaxed, he’s so happy. Five will probably ruin everything when he tells him. Fundy probably won’t accept him. “I’m a-” A loud noise interrupts him. Fire erupts in the tractor on the other side of the open field. The fire begins from under the wheels and doesn’t seem too big.

“Oh, shit,” Fundy yells, before running to the tractor, a bucket of water in his hands. Five follows him hot on his tail. Fundy splashes the water all over the fire, but it doesn’t help. The fire grows again. 

“Water only makes it worse, you idiot,” Five laughs, he takes his jacket off and begins to flap it on the fire. Fundy looks at him and imitates what Five is doing. The fire quickly dies out. 

“This is shit,” Fundy says, crouching down to look at the damage. The underside is burnt down completely. One of the cables is cut open and a liquid is falling. 

Fundy stands back up and lets out a sigh. One of the crops must have cut the cable. “I’ll have to fix this now, or else there might be a few other fires today,” Five laughs and pats him on the back.

“Good luck, I’m going to Tubbo. He sent me a whisper, he needs my help,” That’s a lie, but he doesn’t want to face Fundy right now, not after what had just happened.

“Wait, what did you want to tell me?” Of course, Fundy remembers. 

“It doesn’t matter, I already forgot actually,” Five says.

“You sure,” Fundy asks. It’s obvious he doesn’t believe what Five is saying but doesn’t want to pry too much. Five nods hesitantly. “Yeah,” 

“Well, take care,” Fundy says while waving at him. Five waves back. “Take care,” He turns around and walks away. He can’t help the tears from falling. Of course, he can’t do it. He’s too much of a pussy.

He walks back to his house and sends a whisper to Tubbo, asking where he is. He doesn’t get an answer until the next day.  
\--------------  
3  
They’re sitting down in the same place as where they usually watch stars, but this time it’s the middle of the day. Fundy organized a pick nick and forced Five to come with him. He’s telling one of his stories of the dream SMP. 5up despised the dream SMP before he even got to know Tubbo. 

He heard the stories about wars, where canon lives were being thrown around like it was nothing. He heard how teenagers were forced to fight in wars, forced to become president. Still, no one dared to say no when they were invited to join the SMP.

Fundy didn’t have a choice. He was born on the dream SMP, even better, in the country that went to war with the dream SMP. He didn’t have a choice, he had to fight. Not only for his fatherland but also for respect from everyone else. Everyone always babied him. When he sided with the only person who didn’t baby him, as a spy might he add, everyone hated him?

His enemy treated him better than his own father. Five sometimes got angry at the dream SMP for hurting Fundy. Fundy said that he was supposed to come here for only a month or two, as a break from the dream SMP, but doesn’t want to leave anymore. He adores the life they’re living.

He’s been here for over a year now, and they don’t want anything to change. 

Fundy throws a strawberry in the sky and tries to catch it in his mouth, but is failing miserably. Five laughs at the other’s antics.

“You try to do it if you’re so much better,” Fundy argues. Five takes a strawberry in his hand and throws it in the sky, just like Fundy has been doing for the past ten minutes. He catches the strawberry in his mouth like he has done it tons already.

“How are you so good at that?” Fundy asks while trying again himself, before failing again.

“You may be good in MLG watering but I’m good at catching strawberries in my mouth,” Fundy laughs at his joke. Fundy always laughs, even if his jokes really aren’t that funny.

They fall into a comfortable silence after the joke. Five thinks about telling him again. Everything is perfect, they’re both in a good mood. He has to do it now.

“Fundy, I need to tell you something,”  
“Five, can I tell you something?”

They both ask at the same time. They both start to apologize. “You say first,” Five says

“No, you can,” Five gives him a look, and Fundy sighs, looking at his paws. 

“I haven’t told you everything about me,” Fundy begins “I wasn’t born a man. But I never like any girly stuff and I came out to my dad when I was ten so I had an operation and stuff,” He takes in a deep breath, still not looking at Five. “I’m trans,”

Five puts his arms around Fundy, keeping him close. “I’m so happy you told me,” Five admits. Fundy hugs back, and Five can feel Fundy sobbing inside of his chest. He only holds him closer. 

They hug each other like that for another half an hour, neither of them saying anything. That night, they fall asleep in each other’s arms.  
\---------------  
4  
Five couldn’t stand it anymore. He has been trying so much to come out to Fundy, and something always happens. Today, he’s going to the other’s base, and he’s going to say what he needs to say. Nothing can stop him from telling him.

He walks to Fundy’s base but doesn’t see anyone there. Both beds are empty, the beds aren’t cleaned up and the sheets are lying all over the place. A bed feeling crosses over him. He sends a whisper to Fundy, asking where he is.

While he waits for Fundy to answer him, he walks to the windmill. The windmill is empty like normally. He walks back out and he walks to where he guesses is the double spawner. When he can’t seem to find the block of water anywhere, he walks in the direction of the mine. He has only once gotten into the mine, he never liked to go there. He doesn’t really know why.

He walks down the stairs slowly. He doesn’t trust the stairs to be very stable. It takes him a while to get all the way down. He looks around the empty cave that seems to go on and on without an end. He can’t see anyone, but they could just be out of his render distance. He doesn’t really feel like walking all that way though.

“FUNDY?” He yells instead. He hopes if the man is here, that he will hear him. “FUNDY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?” 

“FIVE?” the shout is from far away, but Five hears it nonetheless. He starts running in the direction of where he heard the shout. “FUNDY?” He runs faster when he hears Fundy shout for help. He runs faster than he thought he ever could. 

He gasps when Fundy is in his render distance. Ranboo is lying on the ground unconscious, and Fundy is bending over him, his jacket pressed on a bleeding wound on Ranboo’s head. Fundy’s wrist that isn’t pressing on Ranboo’s wound like a lifeline is bent in an unnatural way.

He takes out a healing pot he has stashed away in his bag and immediately makes Ranboo drink it. He takes over pressing on his wound so Fundy could relax. Fundy didn’t relax. 

“What happened?” Five asks.

“We were mining, gravel fell on top of him when he was putting the tracks down,” Five sucks in a deep breath. 

“The bleeding will probably stop in a minute,” Five reassures him “He’ll be alright, I’ll have to check out your wrist though,” Fundy looks at his wrist like he didn’t notice it before. He probably didn’t too occupied with Ranboo almost dying.

“You don’t have to,” Fundy whispers.

They don’t say anything. Not when Ranboo’s wound stops bleeding, not when Five picks him up and carries him all the way to their house, laying him down on his bed. They don’t say anything when Five bandages his chest and gives him a renegation drink.

He stands up and walks to Fundy. Five motions for him to stick his wrist out, so he can take care of it. Fundy hesitates but eventually complies. “This is going to hurt,” Five warns.

“I’ve had worse,” Five would’ve said something, but decided not to. He puts both hands on the other his wrist and pulls hard. He can hear a crack and Fundy’s wrist is back like normal. Fundy is on the verge of crying but just shuts his eyes, hoping that no tears will escape.

“You can cry, you know,” Five says, wrapping a bandage around the rebroken wrist. Fundy doesn’t need to hear more. Tears escape his eyes. He lets out a whimper when Five accidentally bumps into his broken wrist. 

Fundy falls asleep quickly after the hand was bandaged, even if it was 11 am. Five sighs and sits down on the ground. He can’t leave those two idiots alone or they’ll probably mess up the bandages.

Five can wait. Him coming out isn’t as important as Fundy and Ranboo getting hurt.  
\-----------------  
5

He’s walking to his nether portal when he spots Fundy. Ever since the accident, Fundy has been ignoring him. Not really ignoring, more like trying to be as little as possible with him. Five was concerned at first, but he gets more frustrated over time.

He doesn’t want Fundy to ignore him. He wants to go back to laughing together over the most stupid things.

He runs after Fundy quietly, trying to not make him known. He hopes to catch Fundy in a situation where he can’t run away. Fundy walks to their spot where they used to watch the stars. He sits down and looks at the sky.

Five steps from behind the tree alarming Fundy of his presence. Fundy is quick to stand up and wants to walk away, but Five takes his unharmed wrist before he can go away. “Fundy wait,” Fundy struggles against the grip, but stops when he realizes Five won’t let go.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Five asks “Did I do something wrong, did I say something I wasn’t supposed to,”

Fundy looks at the ground. “It’s not that you did something wrong, Five,” Fundy whispers “But, I like you, like like you. But our relationship is so different than my last relationship. He would only be there for the sexual parts, you know. And we haven’t discussed are feelings yet,”

Five sucks in a breath. “And you’ve seen me at my weakest, and it’s hard for me. I normally let no one see me at my weakest,”

Five hugs Fundy. He’s quick to let go though, hoping to explain himself. “I’ll never think different of you Fundy, no matter what,” He begins “And I like like you too. But there’s something you need to know, okay. I’m asexual, and it’s really hard for me to know if I like someone as a friend or as something more. But what we have, I’ve never felt like this before,”

Five didn’t even realize that he came out. He didn’t realize it until Fundy hugs him again, thanking him for telling him. Five had tried so many times to come out, and he doesn’t even realize when he actually does.

Five hugs back and cries.


End file.
